Stay strong!
by Reinbow-Jellifysh
Summary: Toon Link has been in a stressed mood lately. Beaten by other brawlers in tournaments, he gets depressed and cries a lot when nobody is around. Ike and Marth find him crying in the hallway by accident, and prince of Altea gives the smaller Hyrulean a simple boost of positivity. Small one-shot. Hints at Ike x Marth.


**So sorry for not updating on "Kirby's Rude Awakening!" D:**

**I tried to, but it ends up looking crappy and stuffs. .-.**

**I found out that if I wrote a totally different plot story, it helps much, much better on chapter stories like "Kirby's Rude Awakening."**

**It also includes Ike/Marth in it. If you have nothing nice to say about the pairing in any way, please refrain from reading it. It's very simple. :)**

**ENOUGH OF MY CRAZY TALK, LET'S START NOW :D**

* * *

Toon Link stared holes at the tiled floors in utter shame and disappointment. He sighed as he looked around at all of the brawlers getting back to their dorm rooms. "I'm the worst hero ever..."

* * *

_Earlier that bright morning, Toon Link had to get to a brawl match against Jigglypuff. No matter how "cute" Jigglypuff seemed to be, the green clothed little boy stayed determined to outmatch the Pokemon. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky..._

_The next day, he had another match. It was against Luigi. Toon Link was still persistent, but he lost that match as well._

_Toon Link was stressed for many days, having nightmares about getting bullied, even though he was pretty much great friends with everyone. He was scared and started to cry himself to sleep at night. It bothered him so much that he stopped participating in the games he loved to play with Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby. Every brawler was very confused and concerned about the cheery hero's behavior._

* * *

Marth yawned tiredly and gazed with half-lidded eyes around the Smash Manor's hallways. He was with Ike, his best friend and boyfriend. The taller mercenary chuckled at the sleepy prince after a long day of unstoppable tournaments. Even though the inattentive Altean barely paid attention when he was half-asleep, he noticed Toon Link sulking near his dorm room.

"Heeeey, Toon. You... okay?" Marth asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawned for the fifth time.

Toon Link folded his arms and pouted. Not only was the little boy awfully mad, he was also having a fit. Crying non-stop and kicking things was rare for the much shorter Hyrulean hero, for he was oddly mature for his age. He did have a secret childish side, though.

"...No," the blonde boy mumbled. He pulled his hat over his face, covering his eyes. Before he pulled his hat over his face, Ike noticed that the smaller hero had been crying for a while. Marth seemed to be more awake now, because the fact that Toon Link was _pouting _before his very eyes made him worried.

The kind bluenette got down on his knees and held out his arms out to Toon Link, who was currently peeking rather shyly behind his wrinkled, special green hat. Marth smiled warmly. Toon Link began to tear up even more, and soon he was dashing straight towards the short bluenette for a comforting hug.

"W-waaahh..." Toon Link sobbed into the Altean's blue shirt. It was already time to go to sleep for most of the brawlers, but Ike promised Marth just to have a tiny snack in the kitchen, which is how they both found Toon Link venting out in the dim hallways. Ike had a sympathetic emotion to his deep blue eyes for the child. He rarely gives any sympathy for anyone, even Marth. Ike knelt down with Marth, who was still comforting the crying boy. The mercenary gently pet the young blonde's head. Toon Link clutched his precious hat in his tiny hands and finally calmed himself down. Marth looked up at Ike and smiled sweetly. The taller one blushed and awkwardly hugged the shorter one. The prince giggled quietly.

"I hope Toon didn't wake anyone up..." the smaller bluenette said worriedly while getting off the royal velvet carpet, still holding a surprisingly awake Toon Link in his delicate arms. He smiled at the boy's tear stained face. Toon Link smiled a little. The taller mercenary slung his arm around Marth's shoulders.

"You okay now?" the darker haired bluenette asked quietly. The Hyrulean nodded and sniffled.

Ike smirked and stared mischievously into Marth's bright blue eyes. "Heh, we look like a family or something. You're the mom, I'm the dad, and little Toon's the kid."

The short prince blushed and huffed in fake annoyance. "Hey!" he half-yelled while teasingly smacking his arm. Ike chuckled and thought for a moment.

"We should really get to sleep now. You look really tired, princess," Ike joked as he kissed the prince's forehead. He thought it was awfully adorable and funny when the shorter bluenette blushed, so teasing him was an everyday thing for the couple.

"...Hey Toon?" Marth whispered.

The child looked up at the prince. "Hm?"

"That was only one match. Just stay strong, and soon, you'll be a champion hero!" the cheery Altean said while snuggling the child in his arms.

Toon Link smiled excitingly. "R-Really?"

Marth nodded and smiled.

"Thanks...!" Toon Link wiped a few tears away positively.

* * *

_The two blue swordsman looked at the monitor. Only one minute left, and Toon Link was ahead of Samus..._

_Marth cheered with a joyful smile on his face, while Ike coolly watched the fight with a smile as well._

_As Toon Link used as many techniques as he can, Samus was struggling to knock him off the stage for once. The mini Hyrulean hero immediately pummeled Samus and sent her flying. The blue-haired couple's eyes both widened in surprise and they applauded Toon Link._

* * *

Ike and Marth quietly waited near the door so they could praise little Toon. The Hyrulean bounded out ecstatically and with such energy. He smiled proudly. The swordsmen smiled back happily as well.

"Good job!" the couple said at the same time. They looked at each other curiously before proceeding to laugh.

The prince picked up Toon Link in his arms and swung him around. "I knew you could do it all along!" Marth chanted.

Ike laughed at the two. "Haha, great job, kid."

Toon Link smiled joyfully. "Thanks, you guys really helped me a lot!"

* * *

Later that day, Toon Link was finally back to his regular, happy self again. He had much more fun playing his favorite games again with his friends. The tinier Hyrulean had been isolating himself for so long that he forgot what "fun" was. His friends crowded around him to congratulate him for his victory.

Lucas smiled brightly. "That was awesome! I wouldn't be able to pull off so many combos at a rate that fast..."

"Pikaaaa! Pi-pika-pikachu!" Pikachu jumped for joy as he clapped his little paws for Toon Link.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby happily cheered as he jumped around with Pikachu.

Ness gave him a thumbs up. "You did amazingly, Toon! We're all proud of you!"

"I can't believe I actually beat someone without failing a ton. I messed up a bit, though," Toon Link said as he waved his arms proudly.

"Let's go all celebrate with some cake," Lucas suggested. As soon as the word "cake" was heard, Kirby perked up. "Poyo!"

"Hah, looks like someone is going to eat all of your cake," Ike said as he walked into the room along with a sleepy Marth.

"Not til' I get to it first!" Toon Link bragged as he ran to the royal kitchen. He already got a head start, leaving the pink puffball in the dust.

"P-p-poyo!" Kirby panicked as he ran after the hero.

Ike and Marth looked at each other and laughed. So did Ness, Lucas, and Pikachu.

"Oh, Kirby!" they all said at the same time.

* * *

**Haha! I finally finished it! :3 I feel so accomplished now. I just need to finish 4 chapters of "Kirby's Rude Awakening" for making people wait so long for another chapter. ;-;**

**Oh well. It's really fun to type and all. It lets me dump all of my random imaginations when I waste time staring into outer space. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for new chapters of "Kirby's Rude Awakening"! I've been busy at school, and now I have all summer to finish the fanfic, finally! :D**

**And this is my first time making a one-shot fanfic that has a yaoi pairing in it. xD I think I did horrible. Blah.**

**See you guys later in "Kirby's Rude Awakening"! :)**

**-Reine**


End file.
